new love
by twilighttwister123
Summary: Bella is a victom of a car accident her parents die and she wakes up a few days later as a vampire will she turn into a monster or will she find love in a very unexpected place. please read. my first fanfic, i suck at summarys but story is... you tell me.
1. Chapter 1

New Love

Summary:

When Bella and her parents are taking a drive through the city of New York they get into a huge accident. When Bella wakes up a week later in an unknown place she finds out that her parents died instantly and that she has a burning craving for human blood. Will Bella ever accept what she has become or will she turn into a monster

Chapter 1 New Beginning

Bella's POV

When I woke up I could only remember a loud bang but the rest was a blur. I stood up but only

to find that I was in a forest somewhere. I saw a note on a large rock nearby which read

I have given you a chance to start over. Use the opportunity. You are now a creature that you once considered as a mythical creature, you are

a vampire

With the note was a cut out of the New York Times. It had a picture of an almost young couple and a picture of….me. I guessed they

were my parents the cut out had a paragraph under the picture which said

Today in a freak accident Charlie, Renée and Isabella swan were killed almost instantly.

When going for a ride Charlie swan crashed into another car fortunately the people in the other car were saved. Isabella was 17 and went to

brentwood high school. Charlie swan was chief of police and Renée was a house wife.

I couldn't believe it, my parents died and people thought I was dead to. Then I noticed a burning in my throat. I instantly knew from the

note that was not hungry for human food but was craving human blood. It took all my will power to not run head on towards the delicious

scent coming from a village near by. I didn't want to be a monster. If I was to be enternally damed to this lfe I would try to be as good as I

could. Right then I heard the roar of a lion and intantly without thinking ran towards it and jumped on its back. The animal hissed with

anger but it could not get me to get of its back. I slowly drank all its blood and fell to the ground defeated. But that didn't stop the burning in my throat so I found and took down a whole heard of elk. After I was full I ran back

to the place I woke up and built a small shelter. This was where I would stay for as long as needed so that I would not hurt any human

.

25 years later……………………………………………………

I had found out that I had 3 different powers. I

wasn't like the average vampire if vampires could ever be called average! I was a shield

which meant that I could keep out any mental power of any vampire but I couldn't keep out

the physical powers. The other 2 power where telekinesis and that I could change my scent to

any scent I wanted which was pretty useful when coming across a vampire or something. If I changed my scent then they could not tell if I was a vampire or not. Of course they could see my skin and eyes but that was not a problem

because I could put on lenses. I was planning to finaly go out into civilization. The only place I could think of as safe was Forks in Washington. It was always cloudy there so I would be safe

from suspicion and my mind was made up, forks was the perfect place for my new

beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the really short first chapter. This one will (hopefully) be longer :) and please please **

**REVIEW!!!! Also if anyone wants to be my beta send me a message or write it in a review anything you want **

**I forgot to write this in the last chapter but here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but some of the things I do own are a UNICORN!!!! Yay!! **

**Chapter 2 suspicion**

(still) Bella's POV

I arrived in Forks on Tuesday. I had lost track of time since I was in the forest but thankfully

there was a calendar in the airport. I heard about Forks High School and thought it was the

perfect place to keep a low profile. I took a large amount of the money my parents had

saved for my future and bought a house in Forks. It wasn't very bug but it would have to do. My red eyes has now turned almost golden

so that would ease the suspicion a bit.

**The next day (Wednesday)**

I put on a blue tank top with a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite flats. I didn't need to hurry since I had hunted the day before yesterday and of course being a vampire as I am, I didn't need to eat or have breakfast. I got

in my car which was a Ferrari and I could afford it because my parents had left me a lot of

money. We had been a very wealthy family. My car was shocking pink and had black leather

covered seats. I revved the engine and soon arrived at school. All the students crowded around my car waiting to see who would get

out of it. When I opened my car door I heard all the boys' jaw drop. I ignored all of them and went inside before I was late for class. I walked to the main office at human pace. There was a

young man standing at the desk. He was looking down, I guessed at his journal. He held

up his index finger signaling for me to wait. A few minutes later he looked up and his jaw

(exactly like the other boys) dropped at the sight of me. His heart sped up and he gazed at

me continuously until I cleared my throat. "Ummm…. Yes my name is Mr. Roberson and

I am guessing you are Isabella Swan." He said

pushing his hand towards me. "It is nice to meet" I said shaking his hand. "And yes you are

right I am Isabella Swan but I would prefer if you would call me Bella." I gave him a friendly

smile and his heart skipped a beat. "Well Bella here is your schedule; get it signed by all your

teachers. If you need any help locating the class rooms please just ask and I will show you the

way" I was nice of him to help me but I thought I would get by fine. As I was leaving the office

the scent hit me and I instantly tensed. It was the smell of vampires. They were also "vegetarian" but I still didn't trust them. I

changed my scent to one of a human's and ran into the hall. Thankfully they didn't see me but I

couldn't risk it. But I also needed to get to class. My first class was English which I thought would go really well since I knew anything and everything they could teach me because this

was my second time in high school. As I entered the room Mrs. Thomson greeted me and told

me to go sit at the back of the class. English went by pretty quickly and after the bell rang I

looked at my schedule and saw that what my next class was. Ugh it was trigonometry. No matter how many times I took that class I could

never understand it, it was the worst subject ever and I really truly hate the person that

made us study it. The same routine flowed all day. I would go into the class room, have to

introduce myself and then go and sit at the back of the class. At lunch I went to sit in the

cafeteria. It would look weird if I didn't have anything on my tray. I sat down at an empty

table. I could hear all the girls with their gossip about me. They were jealous because none of

the guys wanted them but all of them wanted me to go on a date with them. Well they shouldn't be worried because I didn't _want_ to go on a date with any of them. The scent of _them_ was very strong here. I overheard a girl

talking. "Those are the Cullens. There all adopted and like together. The pretty blond

one and huge guy with the curly hair are Emmet and Rosalie and the short one that

looks like a pixie is Alice. She is with the tall blond that always looks like he is in pain. And

finally the hottest of them all is Edward he is single but no one is ever good enough for him.

Right then Edward started staring at me. I realized I was staring to. I immediately looked

away. After lunch I had biology. I ran into the

class room (at human speed) to the class room where Mr. Timothy didn't do as all the teachers

did and I hated him for it. Instead of telling me to sit at the back he told me to sit at the very front with…… Edward Cullen.

**Ooohhh gives me chills and admit it gave you chills to!!! Review if you liked it or didn't like it I will take anything. Also tell me if I should continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was very disappointed because I only got 1 review yesterday. I hope this time more people will review because I really want to know how many people like/dislike my story. Also if you have any ideas about the story that you would like me to add (in the story) please tell me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a bunny named mittens!!!!**

Chapter 3: Confusion

Bella's POV

I looked up at him only to see that he was glaring at me. Did he find out who or what I was, I hoped not. All through the period he didn't take his eyes of me and I never looked up at him. It

was like he was throwing daggers at me through his eyes. I was very thankful when the class had finally ended. He ran out the door as soon as the bell rang. What had I done to him? I just met him and already he hated me more than anything. I slowly

walked out of class and went outside to clear my head. This day had been the hardest day I had ever had to go through and the only thing I could imagine was if my first day had been so hectic what would happen tomorrow?

Edward's POV **(finally!)**

High school was never ending. It went on and on. It was starting to feel as more of a chore as learning experience. I had been through it over 30 times and it had started to get annoying

after only the 5th time. I suddenly heard a snap but the other students where too far away to notice. I snapped my head to where it had come from. It was Rosalie. It had slapped Emmet

on the head for saying that girls could do nothing but look pretty and smile. He should have none better knowing rose she would have ripped his head off if it were not for so many

humans sitting in the same room. The blow she has produced would have killed a human instantly but it only fazed Emmet a little. This was the story we repeated city after city and town

after town, Carlisle looked too young to be our blood related father so we told everyone that we adopted. Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister but Alice, Emmet and myself were not blood related at all. Coming out of my ravine I noticed ever

student was thinking about the new girl. The boys were making up fantasies about her; ugh the mind of a teenage boy was disgusting. Quickly I tuned them out and went to listening to

the girls' thoughts; they were turning green from the thought of her. They absolutely hated the girl for taking all the attention

of the boys away from them. I felt a little sorry for her. I heard the thought of a boy named Mike Newton, I didn't like him, he was a very obnoxious boy. He thought that he could have any

girl he wanted and he was to cocky. He said her name was Isabella Swan but she wanted to be called Bella Swan. As soon as she walked in I got suspicious and though I would see into

her mid to see what she thought we were. I could tell something was wrong with her because of the fear and panic in her eyes. I tuned everyone out and simply concentrated on her thought but I could hear… nothing! Why was I not able to read

her mind? It was a very unnerving question but I noticed that the bell had rung I didn't want to be late for biology. I ran

human pace and reached the class room, I sat alone at the very front of the class. No one dared to site by me half out of intimidation and half out of their instincts to stay away from

me. Bella stepped into the room and introduced herself. Her scent hit me like a wall. It was so mouth watering, it took all my strength to not stand up and attack her. How could a human

smell so good! I stared at her wanting to kick her out but knew

better. I didn't take my death stare of off her through the entire period. She seemed to know why I was acting this way. Or at

least I thought she did. As soon as the ball rang I ran out of the

class room almost at vampire speed and jumped straight into

the forest happy to be away from the mouth watering smell. I needed to clear my mind, to think over what had happened today. After the sun had set I ran back home knowing that

Esmee and Carlisle would be worried. As I came in the house I heard Esmee squeal with the delight of having me back home, she was like a mother to me. "Edward honey, I was so worried I

am so glad you came home" that made me confused. Why did she say she was glad I came home, why wouldn't I come home. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her. She frowned

"Edward Alice saw you going towards Tanya, I didn't understand what would make you want to run away" as she said that I realized I had been thinking of running away. It also

surprised me how a human could bring up such feelings from me. I had never felt this way. Suddenly Alice came running

down the stairs. She had a vision, I immediately jumped up,

anger filling every part of my body along with excruciating pain. I began to yell "NO THIS CANNOT HAPPIN!!!!!!" I yelled out

**A/N **

**Tune in next chapter to find out what Alice saw it's not similar to what Alice saw in the book it's different**

**p.s tell me what you think about the chapter I hope more people will give me feedback this time :) **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm really very sorry to all the people that read my story and actually liked it because I haven't updated since like, the stone ages but I've been having the biggest case of writers block. So I've decided to put up a contest. The person who gives me the best idea for what happens next if will personally thank you by email and also in the next chapter, also the winner will get the next one or two chapters in advance so please help me or I'll never be able to finish this story!!! You can send me the idea via email or review. Great big thanks to all who liked my story!!!!!

Twilighttwister123


End file.
